


【JayTim】Nice To Meet You, Again.

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, P52 period, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 在他們回到正常時間線後，他們渡過了第一個跨年。After they went back to their timeline, they spend the first new year's eve together.＊ 聖誕賀文《Nice To Meet The Other You.》後續，可以不看前作，不過看了前作會更理解本文＊ Sequel to Nice To Meet The Other You.You can skip the Prequel, but it will help you understand more about this work.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【JayTim】Nice To Meet You, Again.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 好的，結果我1月2號才寫完<<< 本來打算31號／1號完成的！
> 
> ＊ 大家新年快樂！！要健健康康的喔！
> 
> ＊ 今年我又會努力寫JayTim的！預告一下，今年3月15-3月21是JayTim Week，題目已經選好了。就差寫的步驟了解（廢

距離他們回到正常的時間線已經一段時間，Jason Todd已經沒有再去找Tim的麻煩，他就像是在Gotham裡消失了一樣。在遇到了10歲的Tim Drake之後，他不再像之前一樣充滿憤怒。池水仍然偶爾控制他的神智，但是對於Tim……他已經不再認為對方是自己的替代品，甚至對於自己的之前的行為開始覺得抱歉。

他一直以為Tim當上羅賓純粹是為了想成為羅賓，他以為男生是以知道他們的真實身份，來讓蝙蝠俠允許他成為羅賓。可是那一夜，他並沒有把他們的真實身份告訴Jason，就他的反應來看，也不似是會把實話告訴別人。Tim真的很聰明，這麼年幼就能推測出他們的真實身份，而且他的勇敢也讓Jason刮目相看。

在他偷襲泰坦塔那個晚上，他在正式對Tim展開攻擊之前問過他︰「讓我瞧瞧，你有甚麼我沒有的。」在那個晚上，他瞥見了Tim自信的一面，即使他被Jason打得頭破血流，他仍然可以在Jason逼問他「是否以為自己有那麼好」的時候，Tim還能說出「是的」。他沒有和任何人說過，但他當時只是希望可以讓Tim知難而退。否則，他當時不會只奪走他胸前的羅賓標誌，要在那個情況下殺死男生是輕而易舉的事情。

直到聖誕節那個晚上，他才更了解Tim本身的為人，雖說是6年前比較年輕Tim，不過估計也和現在16歲的他差得不遠。Jason現在可以瞧見Tim到底有甚麼和他不一樣的地方，男生很清楚自己的身份角色，知道自己是為了幫助黑暗騎士的光明，也無法否認他做得有多好。

不過他並不是擅長說話的人，他總不可能對Tim說︰「很抱歉之前我傷害了你，現在我們還能做朋友嗎？」那實在太尷尬，也不好向對方解釋自己會有這樣轉變的原因。所以他現在能做到最多的就是不再攻擊對方，Jason覺得這樣已經比之前的好得要多。

只是他不知道Tim也和他一樣，經歷了一次小穿越，他遇到的甚至是另一條和Tim拍拖中的自己。Tim同樣也不知道該怎樣面對他世界裡的Jason，想到另一個Jason總是那麼充滿愛意和紳士風度，要他再次面對那個總想著殺了他的Jason，確實太具備挑戰性。

有些事情只需要嚐過一口便無法逆轉，那就像夏娃偷嚐禁果般，不可能回頭。雖說和他相處不足一天，但在知道Jason能為自己做的事情之後，Tim想要更多。而他絕對想知道這條時間線的Jason，是否也能做到像他那樣。男生知道他不能以別的時間線的Jason來和他時間線的Jason相比，可是......他沒有和別人提及過，相比Dick，他更欣賞的是Jason當羅賓的時候。

Tim有時覺得自己挺可悲的，他以前一直崇拜和仰慕的對象竟然如此反感自己。這對他來說並不公平，Jason甚至沒有真正的了解過他。雖說他不能接受，可是他知道Jason的動機，也明白男人對他的敵意從何而生，所以他只能希望有天他和Jason可以好好相處。

只是他沒有想到有天就是今天，誰都可以到Gotham，而且紅頭罩在Gotham出現也不是甚麼驚奇之事，畢竟他就是個Gotham本地人。Tim本來在天台上小憩，準備下一輪繼續夜巡。大概是因為是年度的最後一天，就算是窮兇極惡的反派似乎也不打算在這個時候作惡。男生坐在圍欄上，把Alfred給他準備的熱朱古力拿出來。背後突然傳來有人落在地上，收起鈎槍的聲音，Tim馬上警戒地轉頭看向到底是誰。

竟然是他現在最不想看見的人，偏偏是這個理應在城外的紅頭罩。Tim馬上站起來，雙手握緊長棍抵在胸口前，瞇著暗藍色的眼眸盯緊男人的動作。「你想怎樣？」戴著紅頭罩的Jason讓Tim根本無法看出對方的表情，可是對方的肩膀放鬆，雙手不僅沒有拿著武器，反而是......拿著兩個快餐店紙袋？

「今天是除夕夜。」Jason的說話讓Tim摸不著頭腦，他不知道為甚麼對方要突然這樣和他說。「我知道，不要跟我說因為除夕，你不打算偷襲我。」Tim不想讓自己覺得對方在和他示好，可是自頭罩的變音器的笑聲，他聽不出當中的語氣，直至Jason把頭罩脫下來，把藏在其之下的俊臉露出來。他的臉上還戴著多米諾眼罩，Tim無法看到他那雙湖水綠的眼睛，也看不穿他的情緒。

「既然你已經猜到我要說的話，我就不重複了，Clever Bird。」Jason從容不逼地走到他身邊，坐在剛才Tim坐在圍欄旁邊的位置。不等Tim作出反應，Jason便徑自把餐袋內的漢堡拿出來，然後遞給Tim。「現在你打算以新的方法來暗殺我嗎？」嘴巴是這樣說到，手卻自然地接過Jason給他的漢堡。

明明是譏諷的話，卻沒有以諷刺的語氣說出，反而像是和好友揶揄般，然而他的腦海在運轉Jason給他的暱稱。男人叫過他Replacement，喚過他Pretender，也許有喊過他Tim，但從來沒有叫過他任何愛稱，就像另一個世界的Jason一樣。男人不知給他愛稱，還誇他聰明，他是不是又進錯時間線了？

在這樣想著的同時，Tim坐在Jason的旁邊，在冬天的夜裡有人在旁邊，而不用自己一個在天台上孤獨地吹風的感覺，無論是身體還是心理都變得溫暖起來。「你在小瞧我的能力嗎？我這麼輕易便可以讓你死去，不需要卑劣地毒殺你，好吧？」Jason給他翻了個白眼，Well，他說得沒錯，他確實有很多種方法可以讓Tim死去，而毒死他大概不是個優秀的選擇。

他們就這樣在圍欄上沉默著吃他們的快餐，男生把保溫杯的熱朱古力倒出來，遞給Jason的同時喃著：「Alfred煮的。」後者點點頭便接過杯子。

超乎他們想像的是這陣沉默並沒有讓他們感到尷尬，那感覺自然不過，彷彿他們已經這樣分享沉默無數次一樣。直至Jason把包裝紙揉成一團扔到紙袋中，Tim才一邊摺疊他手中的包裝紙，帶著好奇地問：「為甚麼你今天不攻擊我？」二人看著他們腳下燈火通明的Gotham，已經臨近倒數時刻，人們似乎都在等待煙花表演的開始。

「因為今天是除夕夜。」顯然Jason沒有把真正的原因告訴他，不是說Tim不希望他倆可以和平相處，而是這樣的話，「這樣我會以為自己又跑錯時間線了。」Tim心裡想的不小心脫口而出。他的說話讓Jason有點震驚地扭過頭看向他，聲音的難以置信無法被掩蓋：「甚麼？」

Tim本來沒打算把這件事說出來，可是Jason已經聽到他的說話，他也沒有必要否認。男生嘆了口氣，盡力以最簡單的話解釋他的經歷：「我不知道具體會發生的原因，但是早陣子我穿越到另一條時間線，然後遇到你。」他認為自己不需把他們在另一個世界拍拖的這點告知男人，因為對方的眉頭在聽到他這句話之後已經緊緊皺起。

「那沒有甚麼大不了的，不用放在心上。」Tim緩和氣氛地擺擺手，沒料到Jason接下來所說的話：「不，我也穿越了，然後遇到你......Well，不是現在的你，而是看上去10歲的你。」這真奇怪，他們竟然都穿越了，然後遇到對方。Tim不肯定他們是如何回來，可似乎這已經不再是重點了。

「所以這是你今天不打算攻擊我的原因？我令你改觀了？」男生大概猜測出男人現在為何會有突如其來的轉變，大概是年幼的他令Jason改觀之類的吧，Jason不置可否地聳聳肩，嘴角卻勾出一個洋洋自得的笑容：「Hmm，差不多吧。不過主要是你送我這條頸巾，還跟我說......」

Jason刻意拉長他的話，不直接把話說出口，看著Tim無意識地挑起眉角。「你說我是你最喜歡我，而且想有天認識我。」看到Tim的臉以肉眼看見的速度瞬間變得通紅，Jason終於毫不客氣地捧腹大笑。他們的小打鬧讓Tim想起了另一個世界的Jason，可是Tim可以輕易分出兩者的區別，最明顯的肯定是他的Jason前額的頭髮上，有一撮小白毛。

Fuck，不，不是他的Jason，而是他時間線的Jason。

男生瞇著眼看到Jason樂不開支的樣子，下意識地反駁：「那算甚麼，我穿越的時間線中，我和你是戀人。」說出口的第一秒，Tim不由得和Jason一同瞪大雙眼。Tim絕對不是故意把這件事說出來的，他掩過自己的嘴巴，無法想像自己竟然把這件事吐出口了。

Jason張開嘴巴似乎想要說甚麼，同時煙花在空中綻放了，五光十色的光芒不斷照耀在他們的身體。Tim不確定現在煙火是不是不再那麼響鬧，否則他怎麼可能只聽到自己的心跳和對方的呼吸聲？

二人又再次沉默下來，隔著眼罩看著對方。那雙暗藍似乎已經投向湖水綠之中，湖水之中已經映射出那片暗藍。縱使二人的眼罩遮蓋了他們原本的色彩，但這大抵是他們第一次如此認真地看向對方，不帶半分攻擊含意。

男人的嘴巴合起來，又再次開啓：「我想我們有很多需要了解的地方。」Tim不敢問他是在他們穿越不同世界的部分，還是他們自身性格相處之類那部分，他只能佯裝無事地點點頭。

「不過現在......新年快樂，Tim。」

「新年快樂，Jason。」

**Author's Note:**

> 應該不會再有後續了？


End file.
